Someday We'll Know
by OnceUponABrokenFairytale
Summary: A secret from James' past returns into his life. Capturing the hearts of two of the Big Time Rush boys' hearts, Brianna Rose Diamond tries to hide a tragedy that left her scarred for life. Kames and Logan/OC/Carlos triangle.
1. Brianna Rose Diamond

_**I know I shouldn't write anything else but damn, I couldn't resist writing this. You guys are gonna make fun of me, but part of this fic is a dream I had last night, and I'm trying to extend it into a nice, big, multi-chapter piece of writing. By the way, the OC is named after me for once 'cause it was MY dream so the stuff in it happened to me. :P (I call rights (: ) Enjoy it! (Hopefully) When there's singing, Carlos is in **_**bold, **_**Brianna is in **__italics, __**and both are bold/italics.**_

Logan sighed as James started to brush his hair, not even trying to help his friend. Carlos had somehow managed to get himself stuck in the swirly slide, and Kendall was attempting to get him out. This was going to be a long day. A knock on the door shook him out of his thoughts.

"I'll get it," he offered, walking to it and opening the door. In front of him stood a beautiful girl with long, wavy, dark caramel hair. She had bright hazel eyes peeking out from in between her cascading locks right above a nervous looking semi-smile. "Um…hi. Do I know you?"

"Hi, is James here?" she asked. Her voice was as attractive as she was, sweet as honey with words flowing as if they were water. Shocked, all he could do was nod. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, she skipped into the room while singing "Jamieee" as she went.

James dropped the comb he was holding. "Brianna? Is that really you?" The mysterious stranger grinned.

"In the flesh," she replied, giving him a twirl. The comb abandoned, James ran over to hug the girl whose name was apparently Brianna.

"Um…James?" Logan started, confused. At the sudden change in the room, Kendall stopped his useless pursuit of helping Carlos.

"Who's this lovely creature?" he asked. James turned to him still holding the girl as if he was afraid she would disappear as soon as he let go.

"This, boys, is my twin sister, little BriBri." She tapped him on the head.

"I am not little! You're just creepishly tall." Holding her hand out to Kendall, she introduced herself. "Brianna Rose Diamond. I was wondering if I could speak to the parent in charge of my brother?" Kendall, astonished, just pointed to the kitchen door. Leaping out of her brother's hold and kissing Kendall just as she had done to Logan, she bounced to where Kendall had pointed out.

"James," Logan began. "I think you have a few things that you need to tell us." The smile fading from his face, James nodded. "Well?"

"When I was six, my father and mother were put in jail for both emotional and physical abuse." Hearing his friends' horrified gasps, he continued. "I was moved to Minnesota because Karen Knight adopted me, which was where I met you guys. To my misfortune, no one told me where my sister was put." He sighed. "I was so broken up about it that I never told anyone. I thought I'd never see her again."

"How did you recognize her after all these years?" Kendall asked, wide-eyed. James looked at him like it was self-evident. "What?"  
"Are you unaware of the unconcealed resemblance between the two of us? I saw her eyes and immediately knew who she was." A muffled voice caught the trio's attention.

Running to where Carlos was stuck, James smacked the top of the slide, forcing their shorter friend to tumble out.

"Why couldn't he do that in the first place?" Logan wondered. Shaking his head after he got up off of the floor, Carlos held up his hand to Kendall, who helped him to his feet.

"I have one question." He stated, looking straight at James. "Is she hot?" Before the twin had a chance to slap him upside the head, the melodic voice of his sister distracted him.

"Well I suppose that would be up to you to decide," Walking into the room, Brianna looked at Carlos. "Though it probably would be a bad idea to come out with your opinion in front of Jamie here. Knowing the way he used to be, he would most likely get drastically pissed once informed that someone was looking at his _baby_ sister in that way." She drew out baby sarcastically. "He's always been immoderately protective over me."

Carlos became aware that his mouth was wide open and shut it immediately. "Um…"

"Beautiful grammatical skills," she teased, winking at him before turning to Kendall. "I'm assuming that you're Kendall. Your sister is adorable. Looks like you have another one now." In response to his baffled stare, she explained. "Your mom is adopting me so that James and I can be together again!" She turned to Carlos again. "Looks like we get to spend some time together. What's your name, cutie?"

"Umm….it's c-ca-car," he stammered. The other boys laughed.

"That dork's Carlos," Logan told her. "I think you're beautiful." She blushed.

"Thank you!" Her voice sounded sincere. "I've been called hot, pretty, even sexy, but not one person that I've ever met has called me beautiful. It means a lot."

"I think you're beautiful too!" Carlos finally spoke up, causing Brianna to smile at him.

"I've been here for barely ten minutes and I already feel loved," she declared, puckering up to kiss the boy's cheek. Carlos, unaware of her intentions, turned to face her, causing her lips to land on his lips instead of their original target. Brianna jolted back at the sudden impact. A knock at the door saved the pair from further embarrassment. With a face as pink as a Sweetbrier Rose, Carlos ran to get it, taking Logan with him. The two opened the door to see Gustavo Rocque and Kelly Wainright standing outside.

"Dogs," their manager boomed. "Have you seen Brianna Diamond anywhere?" The two gasped, pointing inside.

"Kelly!" She yelled, running over to hug the older women. Smiling down at her, Kelly returned the hug. "How did you guys know where to find me?"

"We figured you'd want to find James before getting to the studio." Seeing the boys' bewildered looks, she answered their unspoken question. "Brianna saw you guys on TV and recognized James. She came to Rocque Records trying to find him, and Gustavo thought she was trying to get signed. He got her to sing for him, and now she's signed under the label with you four. She needs to go to the studio now, but you boys can come if you'd like to hear her." All of the boys agreed and headed to the studio to see Gustavo's newest talent.

***at the studio***

"Can I do some songs that I've written?" Brianna asked. She was a little nervous because all of the guys were watching her. She'd heard them before and knew they were all really talented.

"Sure, but first let me hear you cover something else," Gustavo instructed. She gulped.

"I'm a little nervous; would you consider letting me do a duet with one of the boys so that I'll be less freaked out?" He nodded. "Carlos, could you help me?" Jumping out of his seat, Carlos ran to where Brianna was in the sound booth. "Do you know the song Someday We'll Know? It's my favorite duet." After confirming that he did in fact know the song, Brianna took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Ninety miles outside Chicago_

_Can't stop driving_

_I don't know why_

_So many questions_

_I need an answer_

_Two years later_

_He's still on my mind."_

**Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?**

**Who holds the stars up in the sky?**

**Is true love just once in a lifetime?**

_**Did the captain of the Titanic cry?**_

_**Someday we'll know **_

_if love can move a mountain _

_**Someday we'll know **_

**why the sky is blue **

_**Someday we'll know **_

_**why I wasn't meant for you **_

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis_

**Or what the wind says when she cries?**

_I'm speeding by the place that I met you _

_**For the 97th time, tonight **_

_**Someday we'll know **_

_if love can move a mountain _

_**Someday we'll know **_

**why the sky is blue **

_**Someday we'll know **_

_**why I wasn't meant for you **_

_**Someday we'll know **_

**why Samson loved Delilah **

_**One day I'll go**_

_dancing on the moon _

_**Someday you'll know **_

_**that I was the one for you **_

_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow _

**I watched the stars crash in the sea **

_If I could ask God just one question _

_**Why aren't you here with me tonight?**_

_**Someday we'll know **_

**if love can move a mountain **

_**Someday we'll know **_

_why the sky is blue _

_**Someday we'll know **_

_**why I wasn't meant for you **_

_**Someday we'll know **_

**why Samson loved Delilah**

_**One day I'll go **_

_dancing on the moon_

_**Someday you'll know**_

_**that I was the one for you**_

To say Gustavo was shocked would be a serious understatement. "When the mouse releases an album, that song will be on it." She smiled happily. "Can you do another one, except a solo cover?" Brianna nodded.

_Little girl terrified_

_She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal_

_A home is no place to hide_

_Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels_

_Every day's the same_

_She fights to find her way_

_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_

_She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries_

_Today she's turning sixteen_

_Everyone singing, but she can't seem to smile_

_They never get past arms length_

_How could they act like everything is alright?_

_She's pulling down her long sleeves_

_To cover all the memories that scars leave_

_She says, "Maybe making me bleed _

_Will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"_

_Breaking from the pain that she feels_

_Every day's the same_

_She fights to find her way_

_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_

_She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries_

_This is the dark before the dawn_

_The storm before the peace_

_Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and_

_God is watching over you_

_He hears you_

_Every day's the same_

_She fights to find her way_

_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_

_She'll be just fine,' cause now he hears her when she cries_

_Every day's the same_

_She fights to find her way_

_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_

_She'll be just fine, 'cause now he hears her when she cries_

_She'll be just fine, 'cause now he hears her when she cries_

Little did any of them know how much that song applied to her life.


	2. Silent Vow

_**I'll write another chapter because I didn't get to my favorite part yet! (Yes….there's one liiiiitle moment that I love the most…I'll point it out when it happens, which probably won't be in this chapter though.) Review please! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but try not to hurt my feelings please. Also, take a guess; do you think Brianna will fall for Carlos or Logan? My only yet annoying reviewer complained that she's perfect and all the guys will fall for her. Okay one, eww, James is her brother and Kendall's mom adopted her. Obviously they won't fall in love with her. Only one of the boys will really love her, and another will develop a slight crush on her. Two, she's not perfect, and that fact will be made clear as the fic progresses. I wanted her to seem amazing and perfect until the guys find out about her life since she and James were separated. By the way, anonymous reviewer, I really don't care if you "give this a chance" because quite honestly I don't like you right now(: Now that I'm done with that, I'll stop talking now. :P Read, enjoy, review! 3**_

"That was also an amazing song," Gustavo remarked, turning to face the boys. "Okay, you dogs can leave now. Take the mouse with you and don't annoy her as much as you do me."

"Excuse me? Um, Mr. Rocque sir?" Brianna asked hesitantly. "Um, why are you calling me a mouse?" Gustavo shrugged, looking to Kelly to answer.

"Gustavo says that he could turn even a dog into a popstar, so he calls the boys dogs. You're more talented than a dog, female, and actually pretty tiny, so you're a mouse." She looked to her boss for confirmation, who nodded. The group walked to the door and started to head home.

"Wait," Brianna requested. "Jamie, will you show me around? I need to talk to you, I mean, it's been years." After the other boys assured the two that it was fine, James took her to a tiny ice cream parlor.

"There's never anyone here," he explained in response to the question look she sent him. The two sat at a table and James ordered himself a chocolate cone and his sister a small cup of vanilla frozen yogurt. "I'm assuming your favorite is still the same?" She nodded. "So, how did you get here? I doubt your foster parents just let you change guardianship just because you wanted to." Sighing, Brianna stirred her yogurt around.

"I ran away." The fear in her voice terrified James. Why would she have to be scared? "They were," she paused, looking for the perfect word to describe them. She decided on something simple. "worse. Worse than our parents. Not Marie, my foster mom, she was so sweet, but she was practically powerless. She let _**him **_control her, and in turn she let him control me." James noticed the way she spat out him like it was something that she hated more than anything in the world.

"W-what, what did he do?" He dreaded the answer; almost knowing already somewhere deep inside him, but desperately hoping that he was wrong.

"Everything." She sounded so broken; shattered really, that he knew exactly what had happened to her.

"Are you…" He didn't want to say it. Pushing her bowl forward a little, appetite lost, she shook her head.

"Pregnant? No." _Please,_ she prayed silently, _don't let him ask…_

"How are you?" James kept his tone quiet, hesitant. He knew it was a stupid, pointless question, but he had to ask anyway.

"No." He would never understand. What she'd been through, how the pain that will always haunt her. He would never understand how she always felt _dirty_, how no amount of water could ever make her feel clean again, could make her innocence return. Brianna felt corrupted, ruined. She kept up a flawless façade around everyone she knew, so that no one could ever judge her. She pictured their reactions already. Slut, they would call her, whore, but she wasn't. It wasn't her choice to be corrupted like she was. Pulling out a notebook from her purse, she flipped it to the most recent page and handed it to James wordlessly.

He looked at the top of the page where Remember December was written in a tiny, neat script.

_The sky is gray_

_The rain is falling down_

_Just reflections of our broken hearts_

_And shattered dreams_

_Blissful ignorance has been replaced_

_By heartless and cold reality_

_The world is no longer light_

_The sun no longer shines_

_Innocence has fallen behind_

_Clouded and corrupted by the darkness within_

_Hate fills our hearts_

_So that it is almost impossible to remember_

_December_

James let one silent tear fall from his eyes. His sister, the one he'd always made it his job to protect, felt fractured. He had failed her. It was then that James vowed to help Brianna find her sun again.

_**I know this isn't as long as the first chapter, and I apologize for that, but I really, really wanted to end the chapter like that. I'll try to have another chapter up by tomorrow night, and my goal will be to make it at LEAST 1000 words, if not more. Sorry, once again, but please review. 3**_

_**-OnceUponABrokenFairytale**_


End file.
